If It's You versi Drabbles
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles yang terilhami oleh Fancam Kyuhyun (Saat ia menyanyi di acara sebuah pernikahan, Alex - If It's You, itulah lagu yang di nyanyikan olehnya). Aku harap kalian sudah melihat Fancam ini ^^

_._

_._

_Evil Baby Snow_

_Present_

_'If It's You versi Drabbles'_

_._

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar bersama mereka. Sejenak buku tebal yang ia baca di tutup dan mengubah posisinya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, "Bagaimana di sana" tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ringan sambil melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melilit di kerah leher dan membuka kancing jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Menyenangkan Hyung" ujarnya dan duduk di samping Sungmin, membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin, "Sayang kau tak ikut" di elus pipi chuby Sungmin sayang.

"Mianhe, kebetulan ada jadwal saat itu Kyu. Lagi pula aku tak di undangkan" Sungmin balas memainkan rambut ikal kehitaman milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Memilin beberapa helai rambut itu di jarinya.

"Uhm" gumam Kyuhyun dan menutup mata, menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut Sungmin di kepalanya. Begitu nyaman, begitu lembut, Kyuhyun sangat suka cara Sungmin memperlakukannya dengan penuh cinta, walau itu hanya sebuah sentuhan biasa.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun yang di balas Sungmin dengan deheman. "Entah mengapa saat di sana, aku berpikir bisakah aku juga mempunyai sebuah kenangan akan pernikahan yang begitu manis seperti itu" harap Kyuhyun tetap menutup matanya. '_Aku tak ingin seseorang menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, cukup kau dan aku. Kita berdua akan menyanyikannya bersama di pernikahan kita_' Gumamnya hanya dalam hati dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir Kyuhyun saat otaknya membuat sebuah bayangan akan semua khayalan yang ada.

"Kau ingin itu terkabul?" tanya Sungmin datar, tanpa sadar tangannya berhenti bermain-main di kepala Kyuhyun.

Sekejap Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap tak mengerti pada Sungmin, "Mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun mengambang.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, jarinya kini menelurusi konstur wajah Kyuhyun, dari dahi hingga dagu, "Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan seorang Yeoja" bisik Sungmin yang membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna karena terkejut.

Di tahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang meraba wajahnya, mencengkram erat, "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Hyung!" walau nada bicara tak menunjukkan perubahan tingkat nada, tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong. Matanya menatap tajam pada iris mata Sungmin, menuntut sebuah jawaban pasti.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menyengit, dan beranjak duduk dari pangkuan nyaman Sungmin, "Kau bilang sebaiknya aku menikah dengan seorang Yeoja 'kan?. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu Hyung sampai bicara seperti itu!".

Sakit, itulah perasaan yang saat ini di rasa Kyuhyun. Walau itu hanya bercanda ia tak suka Sungmin-nya berkata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan semua ya, Maaf entah kenapa semuanya terlontar begitu saja dari pikiranku" di belai pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, "Mari lupakan, Oke?" pinta Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon yang tak bisa di bantah oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin mengiyakan ataupun menentang. Kyuhyun lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap semuanya ini berlalu begitu saja. Mengalir seperti air yang menghapus jejak kecil di perlintasan laluannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles yang terilhami oleh Fancam Kyuhyun (Saat ia menyanyi di acara sebuah pernikahan, Alex - If It's You, itulah lagu yang di nyanyikan olehnya). Aku harap kalian sudah melihat Fancam ini ^^

_._

_._

_Evil Baby Snow_

_Present_

_'If It's You versi Drabbles'_

_._

_._

_- Malamnya -_

"Kyuhyun-ah, _Irreona_" dengan lembut Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih tidur di pangkuannya, begitu nyenyak dan damai, terlihat seperti malaikat kecil tanpa dosa, sangat kontras ketika ia terbangun, bagai evil tanpa sayap.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin lagi, kali ini entah setan apa yang masuk ke otaknya hingga dengan teganya di tutup hidung Kyuhyun dan tertawa jahil.

1 detik, masih baik-baik saja.

10 detik, tak ada perubahan pasti.

1 menit, masih saja tak bergeming.

5 menit, hanya sesekali menggeliat tapi tetap tidur nyanyak.

6 menit, apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mati?.

6,5 menit, mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan beranjak dari pembaringannya dengan panik. Wajahnya terlihat memucat dan menarik nafas semampu yang ia bisa, mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan sih!" bentak Kyuhyun di sela menarik nafas.

Sungmin terkekeh jahil melihat Kyuhyun yang menderita. Tapi setelahnya kedua alis Sungmin mengerut bagai menyatu di tengah-tengah, "Kyu, kenapa kau bisa menahan nafas selama itu? Aku kira kau mati tadi" ujar Sungmin.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun memperlihatkan evil smile andalannya yang membuat tubuh Sungmin merinding seketika.

"Mencium-mu itu takkan puas kalau hanya 2 atau 3 menit saja Hyung" dengan tenang Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin yang tampak mulai merona. "Salahkan bibir manismu yang tanpa sadar melatihku menahan nafas selama itu" dengan cepat di curi kecupan dari bibir Sungmin dan menjilatnya dengan lidah.

"Kyu! Kau Pervent!" bentak Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat sisi imut yang tak sengaja di perlihatkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Hyung aku lapar" dengan wajah memelas Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus _evil cute_-nya, entah mengapa pikiran aneh kembali merasuk ke otak Sungmin yang terlalu sering terkontaminasi oleh Fanfic-Fanfic Kyuhyun sebagai Uke. '_Manis, cocok juga di jadikan Uke-KU_' pikir Sungmin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya yang entah apa itu.

Sungmin terkejut, dan cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Ayo kita makan Kyu" ajaknya sebagai pengalih perhatian, dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong sendiri melihat kelakuannya.

"Aneh" itulah pendapat Kyuhyun.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles yang terilhami oleh Fancam Kyuhyun (Saat ia menyanyi di acara sebuah pernikahan, Alex - If It's You, itulah lagu yang di nyanyikan olehnya). Aku harap kalian sudah melihat Fancam ini ^^

_._

_._

_Evil Baby Snow_

_Present_

_'If It's You versi Drabbles'_

_._

_._

"Hyung, kau mau masak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia memasuki dapur. Pakaiannya kini sudah berubah dengan pakaian santai, kaos oblong dan celana training berwarna biru dengan dua garis di tiap sisinya._  
><em>

Sungmin menoleh, dan tersenyum sepintas, "Aku mau masak yang mudah saja Kyu, bukannya kau sudah lapar" ucapnya sambil membuka-buka lemari es dan rak penyimpanan makanan. "Tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun bahan yang tersisa" dengusnya saat selesai membongkar-bongkar tiap rak dan lemari yang ada di dapur.

Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya, "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita pesan saja?" usulnya yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Apa yang lain juga mau Hyung?" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah, di tangannya tergenggam ganggang telepon.

"_Ahniya_, yang lain sedang tak ada Kyu. Mungkin semuanya sedang keluar" jawab Sungmin. Kini ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri membuat minuman hangat untuknya dan Kyuhyun, sekedar mengisi waktu luang menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"Sudah Hyung. Mereka bilang 10 menit lagi akan sampai" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan menuangkan cokelat panas ke dalam dua mug. "Ini Kyu" sodornya di depan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Thank's Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan mengaduknya dengan sendok kecil.

Entah sejak kapan, keheningan datang merayap. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berniat membuka sebuah pembicaran, yang ada hanya suara dentingan sendok, dan suara detakan jarum jam.

"Kyu" akhirnya Sungmin-lah yang memulai duluan. Di angkat mug-nya dan meniup cokelat panas yang ada sebelum meresapi isinya. "Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu untuk pernikahan temanmu? Bukankah masih banyak lagu lainnya yang lebih baik, romantis dan cocok untuk sebuah pernikahan".

Kyuhyun yang daritadi sibuk mengaduk cokelat panas-nya berhenti. Matanya menatap wajah Sungmin yang kadang sesekali meringis karena lidahnya yang terbakar oleh panas-nya cokelat yang ia minum.

Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Karena dia ingin mempersembahkan lagu itu untuk istrinya" ujarnya dan mulai mengaduk lagi cokelat panasnya. "Selain itu karena Ahra-_Noona_ baru-baru ini mempelajari pantitur lagu itu" di cicip sesendok cokelat panas-nya untuk mengukur suhu dan rasa.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meniup cokelat panas miliknya. "Tapi sebenarnya lagu itu bagus juga" pendapat Sungmin dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertawa tak bersuara, di letakkan sendok kecil di sisi mug dan mengangkat mug tersebut, "Hyung, sebenarnya ada alasan lainnya lagi".

Sungmin mendelik, "Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya―" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara bel berbunyi.

"Ah, mungkin itu makanan pesanan kita datang" segera Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi ke arah pintu masuk, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan mendesah meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

"Kyu, bantu aku menyiapkan ini" tegur Sungmin saat ia masuk ke dalam dapur dengan kantong plastik berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan mug-nya.

"Kyu, kau terlalu banyak memesan makanan" ujar Sungmin saat ia mengeluarkan bermacam-macam makanan dari kantong plastik, "Mana bisa kita menghabiskan ini berdua" keluhnya yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ais sudah jangan tertawa, cepat bantu aku".

Di tengah kebisuan, mereka sibuk menyiapkan makanan yang di pesan ke piring-piring yang ada.

Tapi jangan salah. Walau seperti itu, bisa terlihat sesekali Sungmin mencuri lirik ke Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya, dan itu bukan sekali atau dua kali.

"Hyung kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" tegur Kyuhyun yang akhirnya jengah di lirik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng dan terus melakukan tugasnya. Kyuhyun yang tahu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Hyung sebenarnya ada apa?".

Sungmin menoleh, ia terdiam sejenak bagai menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi Kyu?" akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun terkejut tapi dengan cepat ia tenang kembali. Di garuk pipinya tanda berpikir.

"Kau bilang ada alasan lain. Apa itu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit memaksa dan, berharap―

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, dan saat ia membuka matanya. Iris matanya menatap intens pada Sungmin. Ini bukan tatapan Pervent yang biasa orang tahu, tapi tatapan tulus penuh cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada Lee Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu. Entah mengapa saat menyanyikannya aku selalu terbayang sosokmu, bahkan saat menyanyikannya di pernikahan temanku pun yang ada di benak ku hanya bayang-bayangmu" tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menggapai wajah Sungmin yang terkejut. "Walau terkesan sok romantis atau apapun itu pendapat orang. Aku tetap ingin menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu, hanya untukmu, khusus untukmu" kaki Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatkannya dengan Sungmin. "Apa kau percaya itu?" tanyanya sambil memenjarakan wajah Sungmin dengan dua tangannya. Memaksa wajah itu agar mendongak melihatnya. Mempertemukan kedua iris mata miliknya dengan milik Sungmin.

Tak terasa, Sungmin mulai merasa wajahnya mulai memanas, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah merona, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin mendehem mengerti, "Kalau begitu nyanyikanlah lagu itu hanya untukku, Kyu" ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

"Akan ku lakukan" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin. Membiarkan kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis rasa cokelat. '_Akan ku lakukan hanya untukmu, Hyung_'.

.

.

.

Akhir kata, akan ku persembahkan lirik lagu '_If It's You versi Inggris_' untuk siapapun yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Ini hanya cerita sekejap dan tiba-tiba ku ketik (di Ponsel) karena sejak semalam aku terus memutar ulang lagu ini. Maaf bila mengecewakan, semua kesalahan terletak pada diriku.

_I always saw you smiling_  
><em> I knew from the moment I saw you<em>  
><em> If it's you, If it's you, if the person by my side<em>  
><em> Is you, if it's just the two of us together<em>  
><em> Forever is possible~<em>

_Darling, I will smile only for you_  
><em> Darling, again for your sake, I will shed tears for you<em>  
><em> If I could only love one person my entire life,<em>  
><em> Just one person, it would be you<em>

_I saw your sad expression_  
><em> The tears I saw for the first time, pained me<em>  
><em> If it was me, if it was me, by your side,<em>  
><em> If it was me, if we were together~<em>  
><em> We can be happy~<em>

_Darling, I will always stay by your side_  
><em> Darling, I will live only for you<em>  
><em> If I could only have only one love my entire life, just one,<em>  
><em> That person would only be you<em>

_Like a tree with deep roots_  
><em> When the wind blows<em>  
><em> I will take the brunt of whatever comes to you<em>  
><em> Be my magnificent flower<em>  
><em> That blooms on my branch<em>  
><em> Forever~<em>

_Darling, I will only love you_  
><em> Darling, I will live only for you<em>  
><em> If I could fall in love once, just once,<em>  
><em> The person I would fall in love with would be you<em>  
><em> Darling, I'll love only once, just once,<em>  
><em> And that person is you<em>


End file.
